What is the truth?
by AngelfishSweetpea
Summary: I dropped the bra that I currently held in my hands. That is why Edward has been so distant lately and didn’t want me to come over Friday.He. Was.Cheating. On. ME! My breath hitched as I realization caught up to my human mind. Edward was cheating on me
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story I think I will start! Tell me what ya think!**

**BELLA POV:**

"_Bella, we would like you to meet Miranda." Alice said, in a less happy voice for some reason._

"_Hello Miranda." I said politely. "Hi." She answered with a roll of the eyes._

_Miranda was from the clan in Alaska, and she wanted to go somewhere else for a change, and since she didn't drink from humans, her only option was the Cullen's in Forks, really._

_She was really pretty, I'll admit. She could put Rosalie out with her looks, almost._

_She had long black hair, and black eyes. She was a little shorter than Rosalie_.

I dropped the bra that I currently held in my hands.

That is why Edward has been so distant lately and didn't want me to come over Friday.

He. Was. Cheating. On. ME! My breath hitched as I realization caught up to my human mind. Edward was cheating on me! Why?

ESME POV:

Everyone excluding Carlisle and I, had gone hunting, and should be back tonight.

Carlisle was at the hospital, and I was trying to make cookies for Bella.

And, it wasn't going so well…

Bella was upstairs in Edward's room like usual just listening to music. Jasper had said that Bella was curious as to why Edward didn't want her to come over Friday. Edward didn't want her to come over Friday because he got her a new Yaris Liftback, in a light blue color. He said he is going to say it's a engagement present.

_-Clunk­­-_

"Oops." Bella whispered. It sounded like she dropped her book or something.

I heard her gasp at something…hmm…I wonder what.

BELLA POV:

I had dropped my book earlier, which Esme probably heard, and as I bent down to pick it up, I found Miranda's bra under Edward's gold bed, that he said was only for him and I, he said nobody else has been on it. Which is how I found out Edward cheated on me.

He left me, said he would never hurt me, and then cheated on me when he came back! He doesn't love me…he doesn't love me.

The fresh batch of tears came, as I knew they would. I have to get out of here; I am going to be sick!

I ran down the stairs, with out tripping for once, and strait into Esme.

"What's wrong, Bella?" She asked noticing my tears. I was going to be sick.

Everyone knew about it, and hid it, and acted like they didn't it was nasty!

I clamped my hand over my mouth and ran strait for the bathroom, they never use.

Esme held my hair back as I thru up. I spent a good 30 minutes puking up everything in my stomach. And when there wasn't anything in there I spent the next 5 puking up water.

Esme cleaned the bathroom and me up in like two seconds flat, and laid me on the couch.

"Poor dear." She whispered as she went to get me a glass of water.

My book! I left it in that…that room.

I slowly got up and headed up stairs holding my breath the whole time.

I grabbed my book, kicking the bra with my foot, back under the bed, walked back out.

Still holding my breath. "Were home!" Alice said happily, when I heard them come in.

I had gotten half way down the stairs holding my breath the whole time again, when I began to sway for the lack of breath.

"Bella! Guy's Bella's purple!" Emmett shouted.

"Bella!" Everyone excluding Rosalie, and Miranda shouted.

I took a big breath of air…more like four big breaths of air, into my lungs.

I also had two big glasses of water.

I was now sitting on the front room couch, staring at the floor, and nibbling on a cookie.

I made the mistake of looking up and saw Miranda smirking at me.

I then got vivid images in my head of her and Edward kissing.

I jumped up startling everyone and ran for the bathroom.

"This is the second time, today." I heard Esme whisper to everyone.

I then changed my mind, and ran out the front door, followed by a startled everyone.

I ran strait for my truck, and slipped on a puddle of water.

"SHIT!" I screeched as I ran into the side of my truck.

I quickly grabbed my side in pain.

"BELLA!" Everyone shouted. I quickly hopped into my truck, locking the doors.

Edward made it in the car first.

I just drove not even looking at Edward.

As I pulled up to my house, I just sat in my truck staring at the house.

"Bella?" Edward asked worried.

I silently climbed out of the truck, and headed into the house, with Edward right behind me.

I had made chicken fajitas for dinner, and took my sweet time making them, driving Edward crazy.

When Charlie pulled up, Edward leaned into to give me a kiss, but I leaned away, and believe me it was hard. He had a hurt expression on his face, but I acted like I didn't notice it.

I ate dinner extra slowly, and noticed the worried expression on Charlie's face.

Charlie finished dinner quickly, and watched T.V. I didn't finish eating till a half hour later.

I slowly cleaned the dishes, taking up 15 minutes.

I walked into the front room, where Charlie was and sat down watching some game with him.

"I'm going to go to bed." I said to Charlie at 11:30.

I have him a hug and headed up the stairs.

I walked into my room to see Edward sitting in my rocking chair rocking slowly, and looking impatient.

"Why did you watch the game?" Edward asked once the door was shut.

He held his arms open thinking I would sit in his lap, but no.

I walked right past him to my closet.

I took out my holey shirt, and knee length sweats.

I took my shower really slowly, washing my hair 4 times, for no reason really jus to waste time, and washing my body 2 times. I must have taken an hour-long shower.

I towel dried my hair, getting it almost dry. I stepped out of the bathroom at 12:45 in the morning. Charlie had already gone to bed apparently.

Edward was right outside the bathroom.

"Bella, please talk to me! Tell me what is wrong!" Edward begged, as he put his two hands gently on either side of my face, and held me there looking at him.

"Don't touch me." I said through clenched teeth as I tried to push him away.

He let go, looking hurt. "How could you?" I asked.

"How could I what?" He asked.

I smacked him hard across the face, surprising him.

It was really stupid of me to do so, for my hand must have been broken after ward.

"Shit!" I screamed. Edward was about help me, but Charlie came running out of his room. And Edward ran to my room.

"Bella? What is the matter?" He asked worried.

"My hand-it it's broken." I said as tears slipped down my face.

I wasn't crying for the fact my hand was broken. I was crying for the fact Edward has cheated on me.

**So what do you think, the next chapter will be better I promise!**

**Oh and Miranda looks like Vanessa Hudgens!**


	2. The kiss of death! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

BELLA POV:

I had just come back from the hospital, and when Charlie tried to get Carlisle as my doctor I told him I wanted somebody else. Carlisle looked shocked, as did everyone else.

My hand was not broken but sprained so I had to get a brace for it.

Charlie told me I didn't have to go to school today, but I said I wanted to. I made sure Edward wasn't in the house anywhere before I told Charlie that I was going to mom's for Christmas.

He nodded and said it was fine, that I was leaving tonight, and that he loves me and will miss me.

I currently sat in English class, away from Edward and Alice, who sat in our usual spot, and Miranda had gladly taken my usual seat. I was sitting next to Mike right now unfortunately.

"Hey Bella?" Mike asked when the teacher left the room to answer a phone call.

"Yes?" I asked, it was the first word I had spoken since school started 5 hours ago.

"I am having a Christmas party at my house this weekend…do you want to come? You can even bring the Cullen's and that new girl!" Mike asked hopeful.

"I would love to come Mike, but I am leaving tonight." I answered truthfully sorry. If only Charlie hadn't already made arrangements for me on the plane. It would have been perfect revenge on Edward!

"Where are you going?" Mike asked interested, and from the corner of my eye I could see Edward, Alice and Miranda all staring at me.

"I am going to my mom's house, for winter break, I wont be in school the next week at all, and I will be gone all winter break." I answered, with a small smile at Mike.

"I could drive you to the airport tonight, and pick you up!" Mike said.

I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled back as the bell rang before answering him.

"That is sweat of you Mike. But I don't know when I will be back, but you can give me a ride." I said as I left the room.

The Cullen's plus Miranda (her last name is Ewer, but when I said Cullen I mean her too, unless I say other wise) all stared in shock.

Mike just sat their hand on his cheek and big goofy smile on his face.

Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

I have to wipe my mouth off now!!! That is disgusting! I only did that to hurt Edward some.

I walked into the lunchroom, late, since I had to clean my mouth out at the water fountain and brush my teeth. Drastic I know but still it _was _Mike Newton!

The Cullen's all had their eyes on me the whole way as I walked to the lunch line.

All I got was a bottle of water, and an apple.

I sat down across from Mike, and could feel the Cullen's stares in the back of my head.

"Bella can I talk to you for a second?" Came Alice's voice behind me.

I turned around slowly, and just glared at Edward, not even looking at Alice.

"Whatever. I am done anyway. Pick me up at 5 okay Mike?" I asked as I stood up.

He just nodded, as I left the lunchroom with the Cullen's all on my tail.

Okay this is getting annoying!

As I reached my locker and stopped they did too. I took one step back, they did too, I took one forward, as did they.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I yelled at them turning around.

They starred wide-eyed.

I opened my mouth to speak when…


	3. The start

BELLA POV:

I opened my mouth to speak when...

"Isabella Swan!" A voice yelled. I turned my head to the left to see one of my teachers walking towards me.  
"Yes Ms. Vichner?" I asked. Everyone called her Ms. Bitchner behind her back, because she was a bitch.  
"We need to talk about your work for the next week." She answered.  
I just nodded and walked away from the Cullens.

I walked into the biology room ignoring Edward through out the whole class.  
He tried to talk to me all hour but I ignored him, and believe me it was realllllly hard.

I walked with Mike to my truck to avoid Edward, and I knew he was behind me walking. "So...what time do you want me to come pick you up?" Mike asked once we reached my truck.  
"Why don't you come over right now, I just have to pack a quick bag, and we can get dinner on the way. Is that okay?" I asked Mike.  
He just nodded with a big goofy grin on his face.  
"I will just follow you." He said before he practicaly ran to his car. It was actually quite funny to see him run, when he was in a daze. Now I know what I look like when Edward does that to me.  
Before I could shut my door Edward was there, arm on the top of the door, leaning against it.  
"What is going on Bella?" Edward asked, his eyes were black right now, and I knew not from hunger.  
"None of your damn-" I started before I was cut off by Miranda. She sat in my usual seat in Edward's volvo. Alice sat in the back looking quite pissed off.  
"Eddie! Come on...I wanna go home!" Miranda yelled.  
Edward looked over, and glared at her. Sure, good job Edward keep up the act.  
"Miranda wants her dear Eddie-poo, awww! How sweet!" I said with a fake gag as I slammed my door shut and back out of the spot, leaving a shocked Edward behind.

I ran up to my room, and grabbed my suitcases.

I threw in a blue babydoll dress, a red ankle length skirt, with a black top, that had a chain around the waist, a Bateau-Neck Silk Top of off white, my black underwear bodic slip, my goddess lace bustier, then Sheer Caress stockings? Where did these come from? Alice! oh well. Then 5 pairs of jeans that looked alot alike,  
then a white t-shirt, black pants that had two blue strips down the legs, and a blue jacket. For when I work out. A red button tunic of silk. My favorite blouse.  
Then a pair of black crop pants. And my black boots, to match. I put my belted walker around myself, before continuing on my suitcase, then I through in my blue-black lace dress, and last but not least my red spaghetti strap christmas dress, it was beautiful, and I picked it out myself, Alice of course paid for it, it was 1500 dollars! It was from the 1950's but I still loved it. I zipped up that bag and pulled out a small suitcase and began to fill it. I through in red high heels to match the Christmas dress. Then some polka dotted black ballet flats, and black short converses. I grabbed my small pink heart backpack, and began to fill it up.

In it was my black guess handbag, which in that was my light blue video i-pod, my blue motorola Q cell, and my Nici Magic forrest wallet.

Mike helped me load my luggage into his trunk, and out of the corner of my eye I could see a silver volvo sitting at the end of my street.  
All the way to Port angela's I could see a silver volvo behind us.  
Mike pulled up to a small cafe, and he walked in, really close to me, he even tried to hold my hand a couple of times, but I would always just move my hand away.

Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper walked into the little diner, followed by Miranda.  
They sat down at a booth across from us mabey 10 or 12 feet away.  
Emmett and Rosalie, and Miranda were on one side, because she slid in, then Emmett then Rosalie. Jasper slid in on the other side followed by Alice then Edward.  
"I can't believe they are here." I heard Mike mutter.  
Causing me to laugh because they could hear him.  
The Cullens all turned toward our table slightly.

Oh sheet! This was going to be one interesting dinner. 


	4. Spitballs, a kiss, two months and a bang

BELLA POV:

Why are they here?

They had better not follow me to Phoenix, or where ever else I am going.

"So, Bella did you and Cullen break up?" Mike asked.

"Mike, what do you want for Christmas?" I asked, ignoring his first question.

"Um…all the power ranger action figures!" He said excitedly.

I knew my face held a disbelieving look, yet Mike seemed not to notice. He just went on this rant about Power Rangers.

EDWARD POV:

"He wants power rangers?" Alice asked in shock.

"Bella is feeling, evil, shock, confused, and mostly pain?" Jasper said.

I saw something white fly in front of my face before Bella grabbed her cheek.

"OW, what the fuck?" She asked looking around.

I noticed on the floor by her feet was a small spit ball.

I turned toward the person who had done it. Miranda.

"Stop it! She is mad at me for something, and your little stunt in the parking lot didn't help, and neither did the spit ball." I said through clenched teeth.

Alice, Emmett, and Jasper just glared at her. Even Rosalie threw a quick angry look, before rolling her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know, but she is" Jasper started before Bella leaned over and kissed Mike full on the lips.

"What?" Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice nearly shouted.

Edward was fuming mad.

BELLA POV:

I leaned over and kissed Mike full on the lips.

Ew, EW, EW, EW, Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

I pulled back after like 4 seconds and whipped my mouth off with my hand, Mike didn't notice because he had his eyes closed still. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward stand up and was about to make his way over here.

I quickly jumped up, out of my seat, and ran out of the café. We didn't order anything so we didn't have to pay. Mike was still inside walking slowly outside. I turned the corner and began walking towards Mike's car when I was surrounded.

Edward in front of me, Alice to my right, Jasper to her left, Emmett to my left, and Rosalie and Miranda behind me.

"Move." I said through clenched teeth.

"Bella, what is going on? Why did you just kiss Newton, and in _front _of me?" Edward yelled.

"Hey, I think it's only fair if we are even. And were not even close to being even." I snapped back as I tried to push him out of the way.

Hey grabbed a hold of my arms and bent down to look me straight in the eyes.

He was about to say something, but I cut him off.

"If you don't let me go, I will scream." I threatened.

He didn't move.

I screamed, as loud, as high, and as strong as I could. All of them flinched and covered their ears Edward let me go.

Mike came running out. He saw me surrounded by them.

"Mike help me!" I yelled to him.

"Get away from her!" He yelled.

They all looked at each other then me.

Then they took two steps back.

Before Edward turned he looked sadly back at me.

It broke my heart.

"Edward, you broke my heart, I am just returning the favor." I said to him before running to Mike who pulled me into a hug.

And the whole time he was hugging me, all I could think was about pushing him away, running to Edward's open arms.

_**SKIP TO JANUARY 15TH**_

Edward POV:

It has been two months with out my beautiful Bella. All I did was sulk around the school, and stayed in my room at home.

"EDWARD COME SEE THIS!" Alice shouted up the stairs.

I got up and slowly began down the stairs.

Mike has been telling everyone he is dating Bella, he says she calls him every night. She doesn't, and she isn't dating him. We didn't even break up. I just don't understand, I didn't break her heart. (Edward didn't leave her)

I made it into the family room, and saw everyone was in there.

_Sit and watch this! _ Alice thought as I plopped down onto the couch.

She turned on in demand music and there I saw, it.

**BELLA SWAN- 6 songs.**

"She apparently became a singer." Alice said.

I skipped the six titles on there.

**Before He Cheats **

**Blame it on your heart**

**These boots were made for walkin'**

**Everytime**

**How could an angel break my heart?**

**Cry**

"Alice choose one of the songs." I whispered.

She just nodded and chose 'How could an Angel break my heart' then turned the volume up.

It showed Bella standing in an all white wedding gown, which clung tight to her body.

She looked sad, and her hair was curled and hung loosely.

"I heard he sang a lullaby  
I heard he sang it from his heart  
When I found out thought I would die  
Because that lullaby was mine…"

She was in a old stone looking room by herself, and was staring out the window.

"I heard he sealed it with a kiss  
He gently kissed her cherry lips  
I found that so hard to believe  
Because his kiss belonged to me…"

It showed a guy, that was kissing Bella, then the same guy kissing some other girl.

"How could an angel break my heart  
Why didnt he catch my falling star  
I wish I didnt wish so hard  
Maybe I wished our love apart  
How could an angel break my heart…"

Bella was now in a blue halter dress, that was sleevless.

She was dancing with the guy, and singing. She looked so sad.

"I heard here face was white as rain  
Soft as a rose that blooms in may  
He keeps her picture in a frame…"

It showed the guy coming up the stairs to where Bella and the other girl he kissed was, and they were both leaning on the balcony looking at him.

Bella gave a small smile and a wave, while the blonde smiled and twirled her ring around her finger.

"And when he sleeps he calls her name"

It showed him in the shadows having sex with the blonde.

"I wonder if she makes him smile  
The way he used to smile at me  
I hope she doesnt make him laugh  
Because his laugh belongs to me…" As she sang this it showed him smiling at both girls, then Bella running through a yard crying in a black dress.

"How could an angel break my heart  
Why didnt he catch my falling star  
I wish I didnt wish so hard  
Maybe I wish our love apart  
How could an angel break my heart" Bella was on her knees in the white dress crying again.

"Oh my soul is dying, its crying  
Im trying to understand  
Please help me" Bella was now in the ballroom, in the blue dress, looking down on the guy who was dancing with the blonde. She was sitting high up on the steps, clinging to the railing.

"How could an angel break my heart  
Why didnt he catch my falling star  
I wish I didnt wish so hard  
Maybe I wished our love apart  
How could an angel break my heart" Bella ran out of the ballroom crying, and she ran out into the rain.

Her dress was getting soaked as was she, she finally fell into the grass crying.

We all stared in shock with our mouths open, except for Miranda who was laughing.

"That was halarious. I know why he broke your heart! Your butt ugly!" Miranda said with laughter.

Alice went to tackle her but I held her back.

"She isn't worth it." I whispered to Alice.

Alice just took a deep breath nodded, and glared at Miranda.

Alice chose another one.

She chose 'These boots are made for walking' It wasn't a video it was just her in a recordin booth sining, but she looks good. I didn't like the looks her drummer was giving her. He was looking at her like she was a piece of meat.

We were about to choose another one when A loud banging came from the front door… 


	5. Meet and Great

OKAY THANK YOU ALL SOSOSO MUCH FOR ALLLL THE REVIEWS! I AM SO GLAD I HAVE LIKE 70 SOMETHING! YEAH! OH AND I OWN NONE OF THE SONGS, OR THAT VIDEO FOR 'HOW COULD AND ANGEL BREAK MY HEART' I JUST TOOK PARTS OF THE ORIGINAL VIDEO AND MADE IT! SO THANKS YOU AGAIN! OH AND TO THOSE ARE CONFUSED YOUR ANSWERS SHOULD BE IN HERE. IF NOT ASK YOUR QUESTIONS IN THE REVIEW PLEASE! THANKYOU PEOPLES AND...

ON WITH THE STORY...

EDWARD POV:

We all jumped up and made our way to the door. Two months ago only one of us would because it would be Bella. But its been two months so, we were unsure.

Carlisle opened the door slowly, and there stood a tall man. He had dirty blonde hair, light goatee. And had a slight muscular build. (IMAGINE BRAD PITT)

He was a vampire I could tell that much. And there were people behind him.  
"Hello, I am Derik Griffin, I understand your another animal drinking group of vampires correct?" Derik asked.  
"Yes, please come in." Carlisle said taking a step back.  
"Thank you." Derik answered.  
The whole Cullen clan went into the family room and sat down. We had three couches in there, so Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme took one. Emmett, Rosalie took another.  
I stood up against the wall, infront of them. Miranda followed and stood next to me. I just folded my arms and gave her a ice cold glare.

Derik, led his family in and they stood in the opening behind him.  
"Okay, as you know I am Derik Griffin, I strech, my skin out, I pose as the father, and I work as a doctor and I am 27 years old"  
He said as he made his hand go across the room and touch the wall.  
"This is my wife Anna. She can turn invisible, she is 24." He said, pointing to a lady next to him. She had a little longer than shoulder length blonde hair with alot of brown in it.  
She also had thin pink lips. "Hello." She said with a smile. (Kelli Garner) Another guy stepped up next to Derik and Anna. "Hello, I am Brice Griffin. I am 20 years old, I pose as a senior in highschool. I can freeze things, with my mind"  
Said the guy, he had short brown hair that was spiked up and had a smaller muscular build than the "dad". "This is my wife, Bailey, but we call her BayBay, she is 19,  
she poses as a senior. She can put an invisible force field around anyone or thing." Said Brice(Steve Howie) . A blonde girl stepped out, she had shoulder length blonde hair, with a little bit of brown in it. A small mouth, and sharp cheek bones. (Joanna Garcia) "Hey." She said with a small wave.  
Another guy stepped out. He short messy brown hair, shorter than Brice's. He was about 5 foot 10. (Shia Labeouf). "Hello, I am Nick Griffin, I am 19, I also pose has a senior, and I can speak to others through my mind. No, I can't read thoughts, though." Nick said. Another girl stepped out next to him. "This is my wife Beatrice but we call her BeBe. She can move things, but she has to move her finger. She is 18 and poses as a Junior." Nick said.  
Beatrice waved, she had straight blonde hair, kind of chubby cheeks, and a thin nose. "HiHi!" She exclaimed happily. 'Oh, no another Alice!' Rosalie thought.  
"And last, but certainly not least. The youngest of the family at only 17, Isabella Swan Griffin, known as Bella." Derik, said stepping aside as MY Bella stepped forward.  
"She can, give/take powers, change her looks, has human traits, and she can control all the elements." Anna said, as she placed a hand on Bella's shoulder.  
Bella looked the same, as if she was human. "She doesn't smell like a vampire, because she was bitten by one, and the bite stopped her ageing, and gave her power.  
She will live forever, like us, but she is still human, so she does bleed, and get sick. She gave us all the power to eat, and have human qualitys. So we don't need blood"  
Brice said.

I stood up off the wall. "Bella." I whispered. She just glared at me. She looked at Nick. "No, Bella." He said firmly.  
"Why?" She whined. He just gave her a look. "Becuase I said No." He answered.  
"Well, I said yes." She answered as she tried to push past him, but couldn't make it through.  
She settled for crossing her arms. "Bella, that is noway to act in somebody elses home." Anna scolded.  
"Why?" Bella asked turning to her. All of the Griffin's gasped. "BELLA!" Derik said.  
"Yes?" She asked, looking innocently at him. He just rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
Bella turned to us, and cocked her head to the side.  
She walked forward towards us.

"Let me introduce them to you guys." She said in a sickly sweet tone with a sarcastic smile on her face.  
"This the Father is Carlisle Cullen, power: Compassion. Age 23, doctor." She said as she pointed to Carlisle.  
Then she turned and went on pointing at everyone as she told them.  
"Mom, Esme, Love, 26, homemaker. Daughter, Rosalie Hale, beauty, 18, poses as a senior. Son, Emmett Cullen 20, poses as a senior. And his power is strength"  
Bella said as she pointed at them.  
"Daughter, Alice Cullen, 19, she has visions of the future. Poses as Junior. She acts just like BeBe. Son, Jasper Hale, 20, able to control, and feel, emotions of others.  
Senior. Miranda Ewer 17, can put images out and make them seem real." She said.  
Then she pointed at me, and a look of pure hate crossed her face. "And this, this is EDWARD CULLEN! Mind reader, son, 17, junior, my old boyfriend, heartbreaker,  
and a cheater!" She shouted pointing at me.  
The Griffin's got stiff after that. And my family was confused, but Miranda was laughing evily in her head.  
I turned towards Miranda and grabbed her arms.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I shouted at her.  
Everyone's eyes got wide, and Bella fainted? 


	6. Answers,questions,ring,car,guitar hero?

**Bella POV:**

"What did you do?" Edward shouted at Miranda...

Next thing I know I am in a dark black room sitting on a dusty floor.

"Hello?"

"Ha...you are now trapped in my world, little Isabella." A voice laughed.

"Miranda? Where am I? Let me out of here now!" I shouted out at here.

She just laughed...

**Edward POV:**

"Bella?" I called turning around.

She was about to hit the floor, then she disapeared.

_"Hello?"_

_"Ha...you are now trapped in my world, little Isabella."_

_"Miranda? Where am I? Let me out of here now!"_

_"Mwahaaa!"_

Miranda!

"Where is Bella at?" I yelled at her, pushing her arms against the wall as hard as I could.

"Why? Why do you even care about her? She left you!" Miranda answered with a smirk.

_Because I made it look like there was a bra of mine in your room..._

"YOU WHAT!" I roared at her.

"Um...I didn't say anything..." She answered looking at me wierdly.

"No...you thought '_Because I made it look like there was a bra of mine in your room._' Now why did you make Bella think I cheated on her with _you_?" I asked saying you in a disgusted voice.

"Because, she doesn't deserve you! She can never give you what I could! She wasn't even pretty!!" She shouted back at me.

"She could give me a whole lot more than you **ever** could. And she is the most beautiful thing to walk the earth! And I love her" I whispered calmly in her ear, which made it even more terrifying.

The only thing that stopped me from killing her now, was the fact that she new where Bella was, and we didn't.

"Where is Bella?" Everyone shouted around me.

**Bella POV:**

_"Where is Bella at?" Edward shouted._

_**"**__Why? Why do you even care about her? She left you!" Miranda answered._

_"YOU WHAT!" Edward roared._

_"Um...I didn't say anything..." She answered._

_"No...you thought '__**Because I made it look like there was a bra of mine in your room.' **__Now why did you make Bella think I cheated on her with you?" Edward asked, saying you in disgust._

_"Because, she doesn't deserve you! She can never give you what I could! She wasn't even pretty!!" Miranda shouted._

_"She could give me a whole lot more than you __**ever**__ could. And she is the most beautiful thing to walk the earth! And I love her..." Edward answered._

_"Where is Bella?" I heard everyone shout._

He never cheated on me? He thinks I am the most beautiful thing to walk the earth? I...I am speachless. Edward...

"Edward...I love you too!!" I shouted hoping he could hear me.

**Edward POV:**

_"Edward...I love you too!!" _I heard the most beautiful voice shout.

Me and Bella could talk throught Miranda.

_"Shut up you brat! I don't want them to know that your in the basement." _Miranda thought back.

I let go of Miranda, shocking everyone, and ran down to the basement.

I opened the door...and there sat my Bella. Knees up to her chest, and looking around scared.

"Bella..." I whispered.

"Edward!" She yelled running to me.

I opened my arms wide, and closed her in a tight grasp.

"Edward...I am sorry! I shouldn't have assumed like that..." She whispered, tears falling from her face, into my shirt.

"It's okay Bella...Miranda fulled us all." I answered.

She looked up at me and smiled.

I let her favorite crooked grin come across my face, before I kissed her.

"I love you _My _Edward." She whispered against my lips.

"I love you too, _My _Bella." I whispered back.

"Bella!" Everyone shouted, once I brought her back upstairs.

"What happened to you?"

"Where did you go?"

"Are you okay?"

"How did he find you?" Miranda shouted, causing everyone to shut up and turn and glare at her.

"Miranda...your a horrible creature. You made Bella think that I cheated on her! I lost the love of my existance for too long." I sneered at her. That's when everyone understood.

"Miranda, you have almost single handedly tore this family apart..." Rosalie said angry.

_She hurt my little bro, and sis...I'm gonna hurt her!_

Came Rosalie's thought's. Her and Bella have gotten closer...

Miranda took one look at Rosalie and disapeared.

"I'll get her next time I see her..." Rosalie whispered.

Everyone took one look at Bella and I, and ran out of the room.

Esme, mummbling about a tour,

Carlisle, about work,

Emmett and Jasper video games,

Alice and Rosalie, shopping.

"Bella..." I whispered unsure of what to do.

She looked up at me, and I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Bella...please...don't cry." I whispered pulling her into my arms.

"Ed-Edwa-Edward...I am sorry. Please forgive me for be-being so stu-stupid." She hicupped through her tears.

"Of course Bella. I don't blame you for anything." I whispered.

"Edward ,I know you probably think this is stupid to ask but, will you take me back?" She asked looking up at me.

_Say yes! -Alice_

_Yes!YES!- Esme_

_Edward...say yes...remember how miserable you were-Jasper_

_Yes! Bella come back! Say yes or else- Emmett_

_Please say yes...-Rosalie- Shocker!!_

_I hope you say yes- Carlisle_

_Say yes- Derik and family_

"Yes...of course I will Bella." I whispered before kissing her.

"YES!!!" We heard everyone in the house yell, followed by an applause and a flushed Bella.

This was how it should be. Bella in _MY _arms, and me in hers.

**Bella POV:**

Wow! It has been 4 months since Edward and I got back together. The school was shocked to say the least, and Mike was upset.

We haven't seen Miranda since then, but everyone in the family hated her.

My other family the Griffin's moved into a house, on the land a couple acres away from the Cullens. I moved back in with Charlie...not telling him, about my new name or soon to be new name. Isabella Marie Swan Griffin Cullen. Yep...Edward asked me to marry him!

flashback:

_Edward and I lay floating on a lake, in the middle of the woods._

_I was in a blue two piece, and Edward in some trunks._

_"I love you Bella." Edward said as he floated past me._

_The lake was small, about 25 feet wide by 50 feet long. About 5 feet deep._

_"I love you more!" I answered playfully when I floated past him._

_"Enough to marry me?" Edward asked, stopping right next to me._

_"What?" I asked not sure if I heard him right._

_"Do you love me enough to marry me?" He asked again._

_A water lilly with a white rose floated past us, and on top of the rose, sat a diamond ring. It was beautiful. (It is the ring from book) _

_"Yes." I whispered._

_"Yes?" He asked unsure._

_"Yes...Edward I will marry you!" I exclaimed sitting up._

_He put the ring on my left ring finger, and pulled me into his lap._

_"OMC EDWARD AND BELLA ARE ENGAGED!" We heard Alice scream from the wood's around us._

_"Shh! They will hear you and know were here!" We heard about 11 voices whisper._

_"Hello?" I called into the woods._

_"Shit! RUN!" We heard Emmett shout, before some russling come from the bushes._

_"Bella, you've made me the happiest man the world has ever known." Edward whispered kissing my lips._

end flashback

"Bella, where are you?" I heard Alice, Bebe, Rosalie, and Baybay call.

I quickly hid in the closet, away from all of them.

"Bella, come out of the closet." Alice said walking into the room.

"Not until, you agree to let me stay home from shopping." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"Your so cute when you pout." A voice whispered in my ear.

"Ahh!" I screamed, jumping in the air, causing me to fall out of the closet onto the ground.

The others stood around laughing, while a chuckling Edward came out of the closet.

Fine...if they are going to laugh at me, I am not going to talk to them.

"Are you okay, love?" Edward asked bending down to my eye level.

I didn't look at him, I looked at the closet instead.

He stood back up and held out his hand to help me up.

I stood up, not taking his hand, and walked out of the room.

"Hey, Bella!" Emmett, and Brice said, laughing as I passed them.

I didn't show any sign that I had heard them, and slid down the banister.

Nick and Jasper, where on the floor laughing.

"Bella, what did the floor say when it met your butt?" Nick asked.

I just walked past them towards the kitchen.

In the past 4 months, I had changed it so the Cullen's actually ate human food, and no more blood.

I pulled out a pop-tart, and sat down.

Everyone walked in, still laughing, to see me sitting at the table, staring into space.

"Bella! Does your butt hurt?" Emmett asked, causing a whole new round of laughter.

_No...but your face will in a minute if your don't stop laughing._

I thought bitterly, not looking at them.

I put a pretty bit piece of pop-tart into my mouth, and swallowed it without chewing it, by mistake, and I choked on it.

"Bella!" Everyone shouted worried now.

Edward ran over and, lightly hit my back causing me to cough the pop-tart back up into my mouth. I grabbed a napkin and spit it out into it, and threw away it, and the pop-tart pack.

"Are you okay?" Everyone asked.

_Sure be worried NOW, but not when I fall on my butt._

I continued to ignore them, and walked out of the room.

"Bella?" They called following me.

I went into the family room, and grabbed my car key's.

I got a light blue audi from my performances.

I walked outside, them still following me, and hopped into my car, locking the doors before any of them could get in.

"Isabella Marie Swan Griffin Cullen! You are not going shopping without us!" Alice said, seeing my plan. I just smiled at them, and backed out of the driveway.

I was halfway down, when my car stopped working.

"ROSALIE!" I screamed. She had took my car apart, while I was driving.

"Yes?" I heard her yell from outside of the car.

I opened the door, got out, and slammed it as hard as I could.

I know a pissed off look showed on my face, because everyone looked scared.

"Put my car back together NOW!" I yelled at her.

"No! We want to go shopping too!" She answered.

"Who said I was going shopping?" I asked.

"Um...Alice."

"She saw me going to the mall...I never said I was going there to shop. How do you know I'm not going there to meet somebody?" I asked.

"Who you going to meet Bella?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know...somebody." I answered truthfully.

"How do you go to meet somebody, and not know who it is?" Jasper asked confused.

"I am going there to _meet _somebody...I don't know who I will meet." I answered ephasizing meet, hoping they will get it.

"What!" They shouted shocked.

"I am going to meet somebody, they will care enough to ask if I was okay when I fall, instead of laughing." I answered looking pointedly at Edward.

"Maybe if I am lucky...his family is the same way." I answered.

"Bella that's not funny." Edward said, jaw clenched. _Ooh he is jealous!_

"I wasn't trying to be funny." I answered completly serious.

All their eyes got wide in shock.

I fell to the ground, clutching my stomach, laughing.

"You-ha ha ha- should have-giggle- seen you faces!" I got out between my laughs.

"Bella, that wasn't funny!" Edward, Rosalie, Baybay, Nick, and Jasper shouted.

"Good one Bella!" Emmett, Brice, Bebe, and Alice exclaimed.

"Thank you!" I said, bowing for effect.

"Now, if you don't mind I would like to play guitar hero!" I exclaim running into the house, followed by Alice, Bebe, Brice, and Emmett.

The others stood outside for a second before following us in.

"Okay, who is going to face 'The All mighty Super awesome undefeated champion Bella Swan'?" Emmett asked.

"Me!" Alice said stepping up.

"Oh! Your on!" I exclaim.

_Hmm...what song?_

I scrolled down, and chose 'Hanger 18' by Megadeth.

I chose hard, and we were rollin.

In the end I won!

91 to 91, but my number score was 1478546 and hers was 1478545! **(I just made up random numbers! Sorry if it is like a really bad score or something, I don't have guitar hero yet)**

"Ha! I won!" I exclaim throwing my hands up in the air.

"Hmhp!" Alice pouted, crossing her hands over her chest.

"Can you beat me Bella?"

**okay, sorry this is late I wanted to get it up for xmas but we lost power!!! I know, sorry its late! this is a late xmas present! oh and i want you guys to choose who bella goes against next, so go to my profile and take the poll! thanks !**


	7. Poll

okay sorry about the poll not being up before, so now it is up! this not will be gone when I post the new chapter I can only post the new chapter once I figure out who Bella should go against! thanks! 


	8. fixed

Hey everyone, I just wanted you to know that I put a poll up on my account page, and I would really like it if you guys went and chose what story you would like me to update! You can vote up to 3 times! Please, or I will just pick a story at random and it may not be one that is your favorite! Thanksm kiss kiss! LOL! - BellaxEdward4evr

Hey everyone I fixed it, it is on my profile now! THANKS!


End file.
